For Honor
Japan |side2 = * United States * United Kingdom * Soviet Union |commanders1 = |commanders2 = |forces1 = * 3rd Air Division * 16th Army |forces2 = * IX Corps * 2nd A.I.F. * 87th Rifle Corps |casual1 = |casual2 = |campaign = |faction = Japan |goal = Preserve one of your ally's HQ for at least 20 minutes |objectives = Primary * Preserve at least one allied HQ Secondary * Destroy 25 planes * Destroy 75 armored units * Preserve both HQs * Preserve the prototype tank * Capture the airfield * Capture the British outpost * Capture the Soviet outpost * Capture the US outpost }} For Honor is a 1 vs all operation that is exclusive to the Pack of the Rising Sun DLC. The operation features 2 teams: the Japanese team; and the Allied team composing of the United States, United Kingdom, and the Soviet Union. The Japanese player start off with access to building fortification, and an airfield, but cannot build any new unit production facilities. The Japanese ally often builds a large amount of 105mm positions near its HQs. Briefing Three days ago, the capitulation of Japan has been signed aboard USS Missouri. But while the Imperial Army surrendered, some isolated units refuse to lay down their arms. Willing to die in a last, hopeless, fight, their sole goal is to go down with honor... Intelligence report Rikugun Chūjo, the 16th Imperial Army which is garrisoning the Dutch colony of Java has refused to surrender, choosing to die with honor instead, and is asking our 3rd Air Division's support in this last fight. The American, British and Soviet allies have landed in the island and surrounded the 16th Army: they've got a complete superiority both in men and equipment. We may field the whole of the Air Force units and rely on captured structures but no ground troops. The 16th Army will fight to the end, and we'll support it as long as possible. For honor! Walkthrough A good strategy is to produce two more Zeroes, another Susie, and two more Suiseis. Produce five Teishin Shudan and send them over the artillery base, secondary HQ and supply depots. Capture all the buildings there, it shall give you a good amount of starting income. Send the Zeroes towards the airfield nearby, protected by the 5 enemy fighters. Secure the area and drop another elite infantry to capture the position. Send the two Renzan bombers towards the US Forward position, bombing the machine-gun position and the anti-tank position. Send the recon over head, revealing the Pershing tank. Send the Suiseis to take it out. Be mindful of the anti-air in the nearby forest. Drop enough Teishin Shudans to capture the position. Use the armor base to send out tanks to aid your ally. Work towards capturing the Soviet forward base. This one is a lot more difficult to capture, so trial and error will suffice. The key to winning is capturing the bases, keeping them secure, and sending the heaviest units to support your ally in the center of the map. See also * Gold for the Brave * Ostfriesland Category:1 vs all operations Category:The Pack of The Rising Sun